Takao Nagaishi
was a director of various tokusatsu franchises. Making his name in Super Sentai, he would be a major factor during the revival of the Kamen Rider franchise. He passed away on March 31, 2013 as his body succumbed to progressive supra-nuclear palsy at the age of 68.http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/04/tokusatsu-director-takao-nagaishi.html Alongside Tohru Hirayama, who also passed away in 2013, Nagaishi received a commemorative message in the credits of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (2014), dedicating the film in memory of them both. Directing credits *''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' - 11 episodes (2000-2001) **Episode 5: Distance **Episode 6: Azure Dragon **Episode 11: Promise **Episode 12: Teacher **Episode 18: Loss **Episode 23: Uneasiness **Episode 24: Strengthening **Episode 29: Crossroads **Episode 30: Fate **Episode 38: Transition **Episode 39: Gooma **"Episode 50": Good Job *''Kamen Rider Agito'' - (2001-2002) **Episode 3: My Transformation **Episode 4: Puzzle Decoding **Episode 9: The Two G3s **Episode 10: Silver Points and Lines **Episode 15: A Trap Begins **Episode 16: A Suspicious Woman… **Episode 17: Capture Tactics! **Episode 24: The Flawless Machine **Episode 25: Another Clash! **Episode 30: Hidden Power **Episode 31: A Person's Whereabouts **Episode 32: Gills' Resurrection **Episode 35: The Mysterious Messiah **Episode 36: The Fourth Man **Episode 43: The Darkness that Begins to Move **Episode 44: Dad and Older Sister and... **Episode 49: Footsteps of Destruction **Episode 50: Now, Time to Battle **Episode 51/Finale: AGITΩ *''Kamen Rider Ryuki'' - (2002-2003) **Episode 5: The Monster's Antique Store **Episode 6: The Mysterious Rider **Episode 11: The Mysterious Empty Train **Episode 12: Ren Akiyama's Lover **Episode 17: The Grieving Knight **Episode 18: Jailbreak Rider **Episode 19: Rider Gathering **Episode 24: Ouja's Secret **Episode 25: Combining Ouja **Episode 31: The Girl and Ouja **Episode 32: Secret Data Gathering **Episode 37: Sleep is Awakening **Episode 38: Targeted Yui **Episode 45: The Twentieth Birthday **Episode 46: Tiger's a Hero **Episode 47: Determination of Battle *''Kamen Rider 555'' - (2003-2004) **Episode 3: The King's Sleep… **Episode 4: My Name **Episode 9: Enter, the President **Episode 10: The Enigmatic Rider **Episode 11: The Enigmatic Belt **Episode 18: Narrow Escape from Death **Episode 19: Pure White Justice **Episode 24: The Door to Darkness **Episode 25: The Dark Laboratory **Episode 33: Mari Dies **Episode 34: True Form **Episode 41: Capture Commences **Episode 42: Broken Wings **Episode 47: King's Appearance **Episode 48: Masato, Dying A Glorious Death *''Kamen Rider Blade'' - (2004-2005) **Episode 5: The Challenge to the Past **Episode 6: Chalice's True Identity **Episode 13: The Golden-Threaded Trap **Episode 14: Ace Sealed! **Episode 20: The Target is Kotaro **Episode 21: Battles That Feel for Friends **Episode 27: The Power Which Moves Me **Episode 28: The Trembling Heart... **Episode 31: The 53rd Being **Episode 32: The Destroyer's Secret **Episode 37: Towards a New Destiny **Episode 38: One Who Takes Hold of Destiny **Episode 43: Foe or Friend? **Episode 44: Four Cards **Episode 48: Prologue to Destruction **Episode 49/Finale: The Eternal Trump *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' - (2005-2006) *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' - (2006-2007) **Episode 5: Order to Capture!! **Episode 6: My Flower **Episode 13: The Team Dissolves **Episode 14: Back of the Back of the Back **Episode 19: Scorpion Millionaire **Episode 20: Eh, Jiiya? **Episode 25: The Proud Searchlight **Episode 26: Love That Shook the Earth **Episode 31: Shocking Fact **Episode 32: Puzzle Unraveled!! **Episode 37: School's Ghost Story **Episode 38: The Dangerous Younger Sister **Episode 45: Christmas Earthquake **Episode 46: Farewell, Tsurugi!! *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' - (2007-2008) **Episode 3: Outlaw Momotarō **Episode 4: Get Out, Oni! I am Serious **Episode 9: My Strength Has Made You Cry **Episode 10: Hana in a Stormy Singularity Point **Episode 33: Time Troubler Kohana **Episode 34: The Time Interval Pianist **Episode 47: My End Has Made You Cry **Episode 48: Opposite Goodbyes... **Episode 49/Finale: The Climax Goes On, No Matter What *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' - (2008-2009) **Episode 15: Resurrection: Checkmate Four **Episode 16: Player: The Rules of Cruelty **Episode 21: Rhapsody: The Fate of the Ring **Episode 22: Overture: Fateful Intersection **Episode 27: 80's: Angry Rising Blue **Episode 28: Request: Time-Altering Battle **Episode 34: Noise: Melody of Destruction **Episode 35: New Arrangement: Flying Rose **Episode 44: Punk: Back to Father **Episode 45: With You: Final Transformation *''Kamen Rider Decade'' - (2009) **Episode 6: Battle Trial: Ryuki World **Episode 7: Super Trick of the Real Criminal **Episode 12: Reunion: Project Agito **Episode 13: Awakening: Tornado of Souls **Episode 28: Amazon, Friend **Episode 29: The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy Movies *''Kamen Rider The First'' (2005) *''Kamen Rider Den-O the Movie: I'm Born!'' (2007) Writing credits *''Kamen Rider'' (1971-73) **Episode 11: Bloodsucking Monster, Gebacondor *''Kamen Rider V3'' (1974) **Episode 49: A Gunshot Rings Out! Shiro Kazami Falls!! *''Kamen Rider Amazon'' (1974; co-written with Toru Hirayama as **Episode 1: Man or Beast? The Cool Guy Who Came From the Jungle! **Episode 2: Ten-Faced Demon! God or Devil? **Episode 3: The Strong, Naked, Fast Guy! **Episode 4: Run! The Raging Jungler External links *Takao Nagaishi at Wikipedia (Japan) * at Category:Directors Category:Deceased Cast and Crew